


A Normal Life

by carriejack03



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 10:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19105510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carriejack03/pseuds/carriejack03
Summary: Aziraphale asks something to Crowley while they have dinner together.





	A Normal Life

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to do a quick writing warmup and since yesterday I binge-watched all of Good Omens, I couldn't resist the temptation to write about them!  
> I just loved the show so much

No matter how far they travelled, no matter how many foods Aziraphale tasted or how many new plants Crowley discovered, somehow they always returned in London. They didn’t know why they held that city was so important to them, they didn’t live for the weather or for the people and it was so crowded all the time, but everytime the finished a job they returned there.

Aziraphale in his nice library full of books, each one smelling of a different century, nearly all of them first editions, with pages so fragile they could rip in seconds, but that meant that the angel just had to give them a special treatment.

Crowley preferred his house full of plants, he enjoyed being cruel to them, to make them grow even more beautiful while psychologically torturing them, throwing away the ones who let their leaves fall or had a stain. His apartment wasn’t big, but he liked that  _ simple _ part of his life.

Yet they only needed a call, if it was from Aziraphale or Crowley it didn’t matter, and they both put on their best suit and went out, meeting each other and pretending to be annoyed while they had a meal together. It was rare though, that one of them asked the other to come to his house, they always went in fancy restaurants and being at “home” was a little strange for both of them.

That didn’t stop Crowley to come to Aziraphale’s library that evening, his sunglasses on, a tailored suit and a bottle of Dom Pérignon from the 1998 under his arm - he had brought that as a gift but he always said it was because Aziraphale didn’t have taste for wines.

Aziraphale waved at him once he had entered inside, a little smile tugging his lips up and showing his white teeth while under his eyes hsi wrinkles became more pronounced. Usually angels didn’t have any imperfections, but Aziraphale didn’t care about them, he said that they looked charming on him and Crowley agreded in his mind, even if he would never tell him.

“So what wine have you brought tonight?” Aziraphale asked, pointing towards the small table he had prepared for them. It was of old wood, big enough for only the two of them with plates full of lasagna that was going to be their main course. For being such a fan of food, Aziraphale only knew how to cook three dishes: lasagna, pasta and bread.

Crowley sat on his chair, his legs spreaded open and he placed the wine in the middle of the table, magically snapping the cap open for itself. “Dom Pérignong from 1998, apparently it tastes intense and fruity and has licorice notes.”

Aziraphale took a seat in front of him, placing the napkin on his knees. “What does it mean that it has licorice notes?”

Crowley struggled, grabbing a fork in his hand. “I have no idea, humans always use big words when describing wines, I got bored after thirty seconds the seller had been speaking.”

Aziraphale looked at him surprised, his eyes shining in amusement. “You stayed there and listened for thirty seconds?”

Crowley grumbled under his breath, taking a sip of wine. “I was distracted.” It was a mere excuse, he actually wanted to bring something nice to the angel, so he had been willing to listen to what the wine seller was saying. Pity that in the thousands of years he had been alive, God never gave him much patience to being with.

“I hope that poor guy hadn’t been turned into stone or worse.” Aziraphale sighed, taking a bite of his own lasagna, not wanting to think at what Crowley had done to that poor human.

“What? I haven’t done anything! I even gave him a tip! I don’t actually kill every human that annoys me, otherwise I would have already murdered all of them!” Crowley sounded offended, he chewed the too salty lasagna in his mouth before swallowing it and gulping down a mouthful of wine. He didn’t mind the taste too much, he knew Aziraphale wasn’t a genius in the kitchen, but it was cute he even tried.

The angel chuckled, his voice echoing in the empty library. Crowley had such a fun expression on his face right now,he couldn’t stop his laughs even if he wanted to. “Sorry, knowing you it would be possible, you know?”

“I don’t understand what’s funny.” Crowley grumbled, but it was nice seeing Aziraphale laugh so heartfully. After they had avoided the Armageddon and dealt with the angels and demons that planned to kill them, they finally had some moments for themselves where they could relax and have fun together. Of course they both knew this peace wasn’t going to last forever, their old enemies were going to catch up on them sooner or later, but for now they didn’t want to think about the future and they wanted solely to focus on the present.

Once they had finished their meal, they took turns in finishing the bottle that was still half-full. Aziraphale was a lightweight, with three glasses of wine he was already tipsy and laughing, a blush covering his face. It was fun to watch him, seeing how he scraped his bottom lip with his teeth when he was trying to put two words together to form a sentence or the way he rubbed his neck with the palm of his hands when his thoughts became too messy. Crowley had never met an angel like him, he was unique and that what he liked about him.

“Crowley… shall we go living together?” Aziraphale asked suddenly, making Crowley choke on his wine.

“W-What?” He definitely hadn’t heard him right.

Aziraphale rubbed the back of his neck, a tense smile forming on his lips. “Well… after all that has happened… I thought that… since we’ve our own side we should… have our own home too?”

Crowley was too shocked to reply, so many thoughts were going around his mind and the sunglasses had lowered themselves on the tip of his nose, exposing his snake eyes that remained unblinking the whole time.

After a minute of not receiving an answer, Aziraphale’s face fell. “Oh… you don’t want to… well, that’s okay I-”

“I’ve never said that.” Crowley cut him short.

“U-Uh?”

“I’ve never said I didn’t want to live with you… I…” Crowley cleared his throat and pushed his sunglasses back in their right place. “I was just surprised… I wasn’t expecting that from you… but… sounds good to me.”

It took Aziraphale some seconds to register the demon’s words, but when he did he immediately went to grab some papers, showing them to Crowley with that excitement that he had when he found another first edition of a book he had been searching for centuries. “T-Then, look! Here are all the houses I thought about.”

Crowley scanned the papers with his eyes, but soon enough a chuckle escaped from his lips. “You have been thinking about this for a lot of time, I see.”

Aziraphale’s face turned a shade of pink, he tightened his grip on the papers, but his expression remained happy. “Haven’t you too, though?”

Crowley didn’t answer, not wanting to give the angel the satisfaction to hear he was right, instead he grabbed some of the papers, burning the details in his mind like they were fire.

They both stayed silent for a few minutes, then Crowley broke the silence, hsi finger tapping on the wooden table rhythmically while his eyebrows twitched annoyed..

“Aziraphale.”

“Yes?”

“We’re not going to live in the countryside.”

Aziraphale chuckled, his heart swelling with happiness not all being bothered by Crowley’s words. “Well, I tried, what do you think about living at the edges of the city?”

A smile formed on Crowley’s lips. “Sounds good to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> @carriejack03 on twitter


End file.
